This invention relates to a laryngeal tube for use in microsurgery in the region of the larynx with simultaneous ventilation and anaesthesia, with a tube at the introduction end, the said tube being provided with an inflatable cuff, and incorporating an inflation channel terminating in the inflatable cuff, together with a ventilation channel terminating in the inside lumen of the tube.
Such a tube for use in endolaryngeal microsurgery, is known as the Carden tube. The tube, which is preferentially provided with a stiffening helical spring, which is embedded in the material of the tube, is passed into the trachea of the patient with the aid of a foreign body-removing forceps. Then, the inflatable cuff is inflated with the aid of the inflation channel, with the result that it presses firmly against the inside surface of the trachea. In the introduction end section of the tube, a ventilation channel is located in such a way that it terminates in the lumen of the tube; through this ventilation channel, oxygen and an anaesthetic gas is supplied to the patient by means of a ventilation apparatus. The cuff prevents blood arising at the site of the operation above the tube from getting into the bronchi. However, when an operation is being performed in the region of the larynx, the two channels, which are not immobilized and which, in addition, move in the flow of air, are disturbing. Admittedly, the two channels cannot be dispensed with, since one is needed for ventilation and the other for inflating and deflating the cuff, and also because, on the other hand, the necessary sealing effect between the tube and the trachea could then not be achieved.